


THE LAKE CREATURE

by ILoveJunkHog



Series: Junkfish AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Animal Death, Blood, Body Horror, Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Freeform, Gore, Junkfish, M/M, later there would be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: I try to add new chapters once a week on Wednesdays.





	1. All Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I try to add new chapters once a week on Wednesdays.

Mako lived to a house that was near the lake where the many rumors had started.

 

People talked that some kind of monster lived in the lake.

 

It had killed humans and animals too when they had gone too close.

 

Many had hunted it but with no luck, it always managed to escape or it had killed the hunters.

 

All of these started years ago when a kid got pulled in the water and got almost drowned because of the monster and when farm animals went too close the lake and got dragged down in the deeps and eaten. 

 

Locals found the animal carcasses at the shore and decided to restrict the lake, fearing that more humans and animals would meet their end.

 

But some people were reckless and went to the lake, either showing to their friends that they were brave enough to swim in the lake, or they were hunters and wanted to catch it.

 

They met a horrible end by the monster. Many lost their friends, family members, and the farmers lost many of their precious animals.

 

Mako was interested to catch it and either sell it to the zoo or kill and stuff it, keeping it to himself or sell it with a high price.

 

He was sitting outside at the porch, looking through his fishing gears.

 

“Snorf snorf.”

 

Mako looked at his side and saw his pet pig with a purple ribbon around its neck following his working.

 

“Hey there Rosie, how’s my girl?”

 

Rosie went closer to Mako where he petted her and scratched her behind the ear.

 

Mako got Rosie when she was small form a market event where they had an auction, he raised her from a piglet to adult.

 

He had a weakness for pigs, having them at his family’s farm when he was a child.

 

Rosie was really precious for Mako. They went to markets and won prizes for being the best pig.

 

But she had a bad habit for running away sometimes, she did that when was a piglet and did that too when she was an adult. 

 

Luckily Mako always found her form either at neighbors yards or at fields rolling in mud etc. 

 

But he had a fear that something bad would happen to her if she wandered way too far.

 

One morning Mako woke up, dressed and went outside. “Rosie! It’s time for your breakfast.”

 

Usually, Rosie runs up to Mako when she heard the magic words, but now, nothing happened.

 

Sometimes she woke up later so Mako casually walked to her home he made from an old playhouse.

 

He peeked inside but it was empty.

 

“Rosie... You will miss your breakfast, come out.”

 

Still, there was silence. “You naughty girl, stop hiding and come here. Or you wouldn’t get any apples.”

 

Nothing, Mako started to worry, where Rosie could be?

 

He searched his yard, his house if she was there. Mako let Rosie in sometimes, he even made her own hatch to the door so she could go in and out as she pleased.

 

But there was no sign of her, Mako decided to search the fields and roads, hopefully, she found a nice mud pit and was there.

 

He searched wide, all the possible places but did not find her. 

Mako had a bad feeling and he started to run at the lake, hoping the best and wishing that Rosie wasn’t there.

 

He arrived at the lake. “Rosie! Rosie where are you?”

 

Mako called his pet pig many times, but he didn’t see or heard her anywhere.

 

Then he saw something at the shore, he went closer and his eyes went wide.

 

It was Rosie’s ribbon that was torn off little bit, the marks looked like claw marks.

 

There were hoof marks and dragging marks on the sand, they ended in the lake.

 

Mako took the ribbon into his fist and shook in rage, whatever lived in the lake, it would pay that what it did for Rosie.

 

I got inspired to write this fic by [TroijanDarts](https://twitter.com/TroijanDarts) [work](https://twitter.com/TroijanDarts/status/1123984818998525953) <3

 


	2. The hunt begins

Mako was in his garage, going through his fishing nets.

He needed a big and strong one for the creature he was going to catch.

Mako felt his heart sinking, thinking about the poor Rosie who met a horrible end.

He swore to revenge her and gut the bastard who killed his precious pet.

Mako had his old boat that he used many times when he went fishing at different places, it was a perfect size that could carry him and any bigger catches in it.

Days passed when Mako was planning everything carefully, not wanting to get him hurt or killed by the creature. 

Also, he needed something to keep the thing alive for a little bit more if he couldn’t kill it immediately. 

He drove at the lake so he could leave his boat there to be ready for the hunt.

 

The day arrived when Mako decided to go to the lake again, this time he wanted to start the hunt. 

He drove his van there and it stopped near the beach, opened the tailgate and took his net.

Mako walked to his boat, threw the net in it and started the engine.

He drove to the deep parts of the lake and threw the net at the water, seeing the small marks from it floating.

Mako looked at the lake, it had dark water that you couldn’t see through properly.

There were some small fishes swimming near his boat, he heard seagulls shrieking in the sky. 

He decided to leave the net at its place and come back tomorrow, see if he had caught anything.

Mako slept restlessly that night, seeing a nightmare of Rosie.

He was at the lake and saw Rosie on the beach.

“Rosie, come here girl!” Mako called her.

She heard the call and started to run towards Mako near the shoreline.

But suddenly Rosie screamed in pain and Mako saw something big catching her with sharp claws.

He tried to run to her but he couldn’t move, he only could watch as the creature sank his fangs in Rosie and dragged her into the water.

Mako saw the blood starting to float on the surface and the water splashed wildly.

Then there was complete silence, Mako tried to move again but he couldn’t do anything.

There was a voice. “You’ll be next.”

Mako woke up and was wet with sweat. His heart pounded fast, feeling like it could burst out of his chest.

He went to the bathroom and washed his face with cool water, taking deep breaths.

“That monster would pay for its crimes.” Mako thought.

Later that day he went to the lake to check the net, he drove his boat there where he left it.

Mako tested the net and it felt heavy, probably some fishes got into it.

But when started to lift the net more and more on his boat, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

That thing in the net, it looked like it was from a different world.


	3. Culprit is revealed

Mako looked at the creature who wrenched wildly in the net.

It looked some kind of merperson, the lower part was fish and the upper part was human-like.

The coloring reminded him of a perch, the tail was dark colored and the fins were orange.

It had long fins where the ears should be, there was blond patched hair on the head and black spots on the human part.

The body was covered with scars and it was missing the right arm, probably they were the work from other hunters.

There were angry clicking sounds and hissing coming from the creature who stared Mako with his orange and black eyes, not giving up from getting out of the net.

“Finally you got caught. Now I’ll gut you nicely and stuff you, you would be my greatest catch.” Mako grinned.

But when he was taking his knife from his pocket the creature managed to free itself and turned towards Mako and attacked him.

Its hand with sharp claws slashed Mako’s cheek, making deep cuts that bled instantly.

“You piece of shit…” Mako growled, took his knife and sank it to the creature’s side.

It shrieked loudly before trying to smack Mako with his tail.

Mako blocked the tail before it hit him, but then the creature attacked his arm and bit hard.

He took his knife from the thing’s side and slashed a small cut to its stomach.

The creature growled and bit down even harder, his arm scratching cuts to Mako’s other arm, drawing blood from them.

Mako sank the blade in the thing’s shoulder and moved it to make it sink deeper.

“Jamie!”

“Jamie, watch out!”

“Sasha, take Jamie with you and swim to safety! I’ll take care of them…”

The creature let go of Mako’s arm, looking confused and shocked when it heard familiar voices in his head.

Mako took advance from it and punched the gills, making the thing hiss in pain.

Then he hit the head hard enough, making the creature faint.

Mako panted, feeling his wounds bleeding a lot and stinging from pain.

He looked his catch who laid still faintly breathing, he had to tense his wounds first before 

Mako drove his boat to the shore, lifted the creature to his arms and placed it in the tank.

He took the first aid kit from his van and started to clean the wounds, hoping that he couldn't get any nasty diseases from the bites and cuts.

The creature was still unconscious, Mako looked at it and thought that when he had his rest he would make sure that the thing would never hurt anyone ever again and he would have his revenge for Rosie.


	4. Tell me

”Are you still alive?” Mako asked and knocked the tank’s glass.

The creature opened its eyes slowly and looked at its surroundings.

It took some time for it to realize where it was and what happened.

Mako looked at the panicked face that looked the way out of the tank, but it seemed impossible for the creature to escape.

Even it could get out of the tank it wouldn’t survive on the land, dying slowly without water.

The creature laid down on the tank’s bottom and curled up.

“What’s wrong, got no spunk left? You wanted to kill me so badly and now you just lay there.” Mako chaffed.

“Kill me…”

Wait, did the creature just spoke?

“What did you say?” Mako asked.

“Just kill me, why should I live? I just would live alone and get hunted all over again. End me…”

Mako felt a sting on his heart.

Wait a minute; did he suddenly felt pity for the thing?

That’s ridiculous; he remembered that what the thing did to Rosie and other people and animals.

There were sounds of sobbing, coming from the tank.

Mako looked at the creature who cried little bit.

“Don’t think I would start to pity you, you killed my precious pet pig and will pay for that.”

“Just kill me then! Tear my guts out, fill me with stuffing and hang me on the wall or something! End my life right and now, then I can join my parents in the afterlife and not be alone anymore…” the creature shouted and started to cry even more.

Yet again Mako felt sting in his heart, that thing kept talking about its parents.

“Oh no, don’t tell me the creature lost his parents when...?” Mako thought in his mind.

He shook his head. “Don’t let the thing fool you. It just tries to trick you, you let it go with sympathy and then it will kill you later.”

The creature covered its face with its last remaining arm and it cried heartbrokenly.

Mako sighed, this must be the stupidest thing he would do but…

“Tell me about your background.”

“Huh?”

“Tell me about your background. After hearing it I will maybe save your life, or not.”

The creature looked struck. “You're kidding right?”

Mako shook his head, took a folding chair from his van and set it down in front of the tank.

“I want to hear everything.” Mako said and sat down

The thing wiped its eyes and sat up, leaning on the tank’s wall. “It’s a long story and don’t you dare start to doze or fall asleep when I’m telling.”

“I promise not to do that.” Mako said,

The creature rubbed his arm stump and took a deep breath. “Where I should start…”


	5. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie tells about his past by from his pov

Me, my mum and dad had lived in the lake as far as I can remember.

The lake was a peaceful and safe place for us.

In summer we swam near the surface and in winter we stayed at the bottom.

We had enough food to survive and no-one knew about our existence.

But one day it ended, when I was 5 years old; I was swimming on the surface and saw some human kids swimming and playing little bit farther.

My curiosity got hold on me and I swam to them.

They got spooked little bit at first, but then we started to play together.

I made a mistake, not knowing that humans couldn’t breathe underwater; I pulled one of them down, far from the surface.

He couldn’t breathe, he started to panic and trashed his arms and legs.

I could hear others shouting on the surface, calling the adults.

One of the kid’s friends dived and helped him up to surface.

When all the fuss was gone, I got scared so I saw off to my parents and told them what happened.

Of course they got really scared at first, but then they calmed down and told me that it wasn’t my fault etc.

Both explained how humans “worked” etc. and told me to stay away from them from now on, fearing that something bad would happen to me.

I wasn’t sure what happened to that kid or his friends but I never saw them again.  
One year later things got worst when some humans saw me swimming while they were checking out their nets.

They had a plan; use bait and capture me alive.

One day they arrived at the lake, stayed on the shore and used fishes as baits.

I was swimming when I smelled the fishes, feeling hungry.

I swam on the shore and then it happened.

The humans threw a net on me and dragged me to the land.

I panicked, shrieked and thrashed around in the net.

“Hey, it's just a runt.”

“So what, we still can have a nice sum from it.”

But when they started to leave, one of them shouted in pain.

I saw my dad biting the leg of the guy who was shouting and he whipped his tail to make the other ones to fall to the ground.

The net slipped off their hands, letting me to wiggle free.

Just when I was almost on the water I felt something grabbing my tail.

“You are not going anywhere!” the man shouted.

I shrieked yet again and tried to turn around to bite him.

But then there was a painful shout; I saw my mum on the shore, clicking her teeth together aggressively and she had slashed his claws on the man’s arm, making nasty cuts to it.

She scooped me to her arms and swam to see where my dad was.

He was still fighting with the two other men.

“Sasha, take Jamie and swim to safety!”

“But what about you?!”

“Just go, I can handle them!”

My mum thought for a moment before she nodded and swam with me to safety.

When we had swum for a short time there was a horrifying shriek, it came from my dad.

“Dad!” I shouted and tried to swim back to him, but my mum took me to her lap and covered my head.

She hugged me tight, closed her eyes and shivered.

When I looked at her, I knew that my dad was in trouble.

Then there was silence and something red was leaking on the water, it was blood.

My mum cried and kept me in her lap, we never saw dad again.

Years passed and I turned 13.

My mum and I still lived in the lake even after what happened to dad.

But our peace was broken again.

One day mum and I were hunting fish together, swimming separated wats.

Suddenly I heard a familiar shriek, it was my mum and she was in trouble.

I swam towards the sounds, finally finding her and saw that she was caught in a net.

“Mum!”

“Jamie, please help me!”

I grabbed the net and both tried to gnaw it open, but it was too strong.

Then there was a sound of a motorboat coming towards us.

“Jamie, swim to safety!”

“But mum, I can’t leave you!”

“Just go! I don’t want you to get captured too!”

I tried to gnaw the net one more time.

“Go!” my mum shouted, the boat was really near now.

I bit my lip and swim off farther to safety distance.

I looked at the net getting lifted to the boat and listened the sounds coming from there.

“Well look at that, what the hell is it?”

“Some kind of mermaid?”

“Not sure, but the zoo would love to have it.”

Then there was sounds of trashing, teeth clicking together and a painful grunt.

“Bloody hell, that thing scratched me!”

“Stay still so we don’t have to cut you.”

Then there was silence, the boat turned and drove to the beach.

I followed them, hid near a rock by the shore and rose to the surface of the rock.

The men were at the beach, tugging the net that still hold my mum,

She still trashed around, trying to free herself.

I saw the tank, it was like this that I’m in now.

My mum got tossed in, the lid was closed and the men drove away, I could still hear her shrieking and smashing the glass.

“Mum…” I cried, still laying on the rock and saw my mum getting farther, knowing that she wouldn’t return.

Years passed again, I turned in to adult.  
I thought I could leave in peace now, the humans letting me be.

But I was wrong, the humans came after me again when the rumors of the rut surviving.

“Hey, have you heard? There’s still a weird mermaid in the lake.”

“Yeah, its parents got captured but the kid survived.”

“I bet it has grown now and could bring lot of money when it has been caught and sold to the zoo.”

Many hunters came after me, only to meet their end by my claws and teeth.

Sometimes I managed to get captured in nets, but I gave them hell on earth when I managed to free myself and slashed their throats open.

But few were smarter, they hid traps in the water.

One day I wasn’t careful enough and got caught by my right arm.

I tried to trash free, but the trap hold my arm tightly.

I had no other choice than bite my arm enough to get free.

After some gnawing, I managed to finally escape, having only a stump left on my right arm.

The stump healed after time, I used some seaweed as bandage too.

But humans didn’t give up, they kept hunting me all over again.

I got angry, killed everyone and started to eat their flesh too.

But it wasn’t enough so I started to hunt animals too, the cows, horses and other kinds who got too near to the water mate their end.

I thought of humans giving up for hunting me after hearing so many losing their lives, but I bet the kills just fumed their anger.

More and more came after me, only to end in a watery grave.

Then you came, pissed off by the death of your pig.

I thought you would just be like every hunter I met, being weak, etc.

But you were actually big and strong, just gritting your teeth when I bit and scratched you.

You are the only one who managed to catch me in the tank and still being alive.

oOo

Jamie looked at Mako who hadn’t moved an inch when the story started.

Mako sat there in silence, looking at the creature who was covered in scars, his right arm was missing, just a stump left where it has been.

Both were quiet, trying to collect their thoughts that what now….


	6. Decisions

Mako had a lot of digests when he heard Jamie’s story.

He still was a little bit pissed of because of Rosie, but Jamie had lost his parent’s when was a kid, he has been dealing lot of shit in his life when hunter after hunter came to catch him.

Jamie sat in silence, trying to figure Mako’s thoughts.

When Mako huffed it startled Jamie who backed up at one of the tank’s corners.

Mako rose up and looked Jamie who had a scared expression on his face.

“I’ll let you go.”

“Huh?”

“I won’t kill you.”

Jamie looked surprised. “You are kidding right?”

Mako shook his head. “No, I’m serious.”

Jamie was still skeptical, not sure was Mako serious or not.

“Look, I know it sounds like I’m lying but I’m honest now; I won’t kill you if you seriously promise me these things. ”

“What’s the catch?” Jamie asked.

“I’ll let you free but you have to promise me to let the animals who come near the lake alone and stay away from the hunters. Keep things quiet as long as you can. They hopefully leave you alone. And I will leave you alone too”

Jamie thought there for a moment. “I think I can do those. But if you ever cross me, break your promises I will definitely kill you.”

Mako nodded. “It’s a deal then.”

Jamie watched as Mako opened the tank’s lid enough so he could lift Jamie out.

Carefully Jamie went to Mako who lifted him to his arms and carried him back to the lake.

When Jamie was back at the water he swam a little bit before coming back to Mako.

“I will come back to the lake for fishing and looking out that you have behaved well.” Mako said.

“Okay. Can you mark your boat somehow so I could recognize that it is you?” Jamie asked.

“Sure thing. Well, I leave now, see ya.” 

Mako started to walk to his van when he heard a splash, he turned around and saw that Jamie was gone.

Mako drove to his home, sat on the sofa and looked at the picture of Rosie on his bookshelf. “Sorry girl, I couldn’t do it. Hopefully you can forgive me.”

Days and weeks passed, Mako visited Jamie at the lake and checked out that he had kept his promises.

Mako marked his boat with a pig so Jamie knew that it was him and he was safe.

The animals were safe for now and some of the hunters gave up for catching Jamie.

But even though all looked calm, there were dark clouds on the horizon, as an omen that something evil would happen.


	7. New threat

Mako visited Jamie at the lake. “Hey, have you been behaving?”

Jamie leaned on the edge of the boat and nodded. “Yep. No killing any animals or getting caught by hunters now. All though I have tricked them by putting rocks in their nets.”

Mako snorted. “Good thing you have been safe for now but it still would be good to be alerted. You never know what kind of tricks the hunters could use. I’ll info you if new hunters appear that you should watch out.”

Jamie grinned. “Have you gone soft? All of sudden you make sure I won’t get hurt and stuff.”

“What? No no no… it's just…” Mako cleared his throat.

“Anyways. Take care of yourself okay? I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Jamie smiled. “Okay. I’ll keep quiet, no shenanigans.”

Mako started to leave, they waved byes to each other.

oOo

Mako was at the town in a fishing shop, looking for new fishing stuff.

He was checking the new lures when he heard a familiar voice. “Oh no, not him.”

“Look mate, I need the strongest net you have. I’m going to catch that fucker that lives in the lake.”

When the clerk and the man walked to the same aisle where Mako was the man grinned.

“Well, well… though that you were already dead Mako you old fuck.”

“Hi Xavier, nice to see you too.” Mako said with an ironic tone.

Xavier looked at Mako’s face and arm. “What the hell happened to you? You look like you got in a fight.”

“Yeah. There was this crazy cat that attacked me.”

Xavier laughed. “Mako, biggest man in the world getting his ass kicked by a cat?”

Mako nodded. “Though I wanted to teach that cat a lesson, it was someone's pet. Didn’t want to kill it, causing sadness to its owner.”

“Man, you turned soft. You were fierce back then, ready to kill a shark with bare hands. Now you can’t even hurt a cat.” Xavier sneered.

“It’s the age.” Mako shrugged and hoped in his mind that Xavier would leave him alone soon.

“I’ll let you know that your time as best fisher is over. I’m going to catch that thing and I’ll be famous. So you should just fish to feed your fat ass.”

Xavier left with the clerk and Mako sighed in relief that he was alone again.

But Xavier in the town meant bad news for Jamie, knowing that asshole is going to messed up things if he catches Jamie.

Mako needed to warn him while making sure Xavier wasn’t around.

Luckily when he left the shop he heard Xavier talking in a phone that he had other business today so he wouldn’t go to the lake.

Mako drove to the lake immediately, took his boat and drove it in the middle of the lake.

He looked at the water when he saw a familiar figure swimming towards the boat.

Jamie’s head peeked out of the water. “Hey Mako, what’s up? You look like you saw some bad omens.”

“That’s why I’m here. There’s a guy named Xavier who showed up today in the town and he means bad things.”

“Is he that bad?”

“Yeah. He isn’t those “nice guy” fisher types. He uses drugs to knock down his preys, and when they are dimmed down he tortures them horribly.”

“And when his catch is almost bleeding to death, then he gives them a merciful ending.”

When Mako had explained, he looked at Jamie who had a horrified face.

It was understandable though, thinking that what kind of horrors someone could to you or if his parents… no, Mako didn’t want to think about it.

“So if you see any boats at the lake, stay clear of them and keep things quiet as you have done this far. It could be Xavier doing his nasty stuff.”

Jamie nodded. “Okay. Thanks for warning me. I’ll stay at the bottom and watch out if there’s something unusual.”

“Good. I’ll come to check you out again someday.” Mako smiled.

Jamie smiled back. “Alright, see you again.”

He swam away as Mako looked after him.

Mako drove back to the beach and headed home.

He wished deeply that Jamie would be alright and wouldn’t be able to catch him.

But there still was a small uneasy feeling inside that he hoped it would go away.

All Mako could do was wait and pray that Jamie would be safe.


	8. Trouble

Xavier drove to the lake, took all the things he needed from the tailgate and walked to a boat he had rented.

“Now let’s spice these babies.” he grinned and injected liquid in the still living bait fishes he had bought.

Xavier packed the stuff in the boat, drove to the middle of the lake and dropped some of the fishes over the board.

Jamie laid on the lake’s bottom, biting his arm stump.

The ghost pain started when his right arm was caught in the trap and he had to gnaw it off.

“Stupid pain.” he grunted and kept biting his stump, trying to stop the pain.

Then there was a delicious smell coming to his nose that caught his attention.

Jamie remembered Mako’s warning about the new guy and his schemes he did to his catches.

But the scent was so strong and he was hungry.

Jamie swam towards the scent and saw some the fishes swimming around.

He cathed one and bit it, the taste was amazing.

He cathed more and more of the fishes and ate them, starting to feel funny after while.

Xavier looked at the water and saw Jamie swimming below his boat. “There you are you bastard. Ate the fish ay? Good, now we wait.”

Jamie felt his head spinning, and his surroundings started to blur. “What’s wrong with me?”

Then his world collapsed.

“The drug worked!” Xavier shouted, threw the net on Jamie and pulled him into the boat.

He drove to the beach, dragged Jamie on the land and looked at his catch.

“Damn, you are ugly. By looking at the scars and missing right arm you must have given hell to others but old Xavier doesn’t play with rules.”

 

Xavier took a knife from his bag and freed Jamie from the net. “I’ll cut you nice and slow.”

He made deep cuts all over Jamie’s body, making him bleed.

Jamie felt all but he couldn’t move, the drug numbed him and he felt he couldn’t breathe well either.

“Someone, please help me…” he prayed in his mind.

But after some long and painful time, he started to heard voices calling him.

“Jamie” 

“Jamie!” 

“Jamie, wake up!” 

“JAMIE!”

That last voice sounded like his parents and Mako had united their voices, making Jamie open his eyes and realizing that what was happening.

He snarled and tried to slap the man with his tail but he was still weak from the drug.

“What’s this? You woke up? Well, that doesn’t matter… I still will finish you off.” Xavier grinned, walked to Jamie and slashed his face.

But that only fueled Jamie up and he slashed Xavier to his leg.

“Son of a bitch!” Xavier yelled in pain and looked at his cuts.  
Jamie took the opportunity and slashed the man again, this time to his angles that made him fall to the ground.

The hit made the air run out of Xavier’s lungs and his knife slipped off his hand.

Jamie and Xavier huffed, Jamie felt anger raging inside of him, thinking that what that bastard could done to his parents if they would have been alive.

He left out a bloodcurdling shriek, gathered his last strength and somehow managed to leap on Xavier.

Jamie started to slash and tear his body apart, shrieking in pure rage.

When he was done, there wasn’t much left from the hunter.

Jamie tried to return to the water but he was bleeding badly, every drag left bloody trails to the sand.

He felt his strength fading, the world around him blurring again.

Jamie fainted, breathing heavily. “Mako…. help me…”


	9. I’m here

Mako was at home, reading a book when he felt a shiver in his spine.

He looked at the photo of Rosie and saw that the class was cracked.

Mako usually didn’t believe in signs but now he did, knowing what that meant and he rushed to his van.

He drove as fast as he could, stopped at the beach and run to the shore.

“Jamie! Jamie!” Mako called but there was no answer.

He kept calling Jamie while he searched the area.

It started to rain but Mako didn’t care, he needed to find Jamie.

When he had walked some time, he saw a figure on the ground and run to it.

It was Xavier’s body, that was in shreds and red from the blood.

“Jesus…” Mako said while looking at the former hunter.

More smell of blood came to his nose, but it was different.

He walked a little bit forward and his eyes went wide when he saw a familiar figure.

Mako ran towards it and realized that it was Jamie.

“Jamie, Jamie wake up!” He shouted and looked at his body.

He saw the cuts and blood was soaking from them, it colored the sand red.

Mako tested Jamie’s pulse, it was weak and he heard shallow breaths coming from him.

Mako didn’t hesitate, he took his shirt off and drenched it with water and wrapped Jamie’s head with it.

He took Jamie to his arm and hurried to his van, hoping that it wouldn’t be too late.

oOo

Jamie opened his eyes slowly, seeing that he wasn't’ at the beach anymore.

He was surrounded by white space, filled with strange smells.

He panicked, scared that someone else has caught him and would torture him too.

Jamie shrieked, splashed the water all over the place and started to swipe the stuff around him with his tail.

The room’s door opened and Mako came in, seeing hysteric Jamie.

“Jamie!” He said and kneeled to the bathtub where Jamie was.

“Jamie!” Mako called louder.

Jamie turned to the voice and almost slashed Mako’s face before he recognized him.

“M… Mako?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Jamie panted, feeling tears rolling down from his eyes.

He hugged Mako tightly and cried. “Mako…”

Mako hugged him back. “It’s okay, I’m here. You are safe now.”


	10. Taking care

Mako was cleaning Jamie’s wounds and wrapped them up with new bandages.

Jamie hissed when the wound cleaning liquid was spread on the cuts.

“What happened?” Mako asked.

“That asshole Xavier used alive baits and had put something in them that made lose my consciousness..”

Jamie started to shiver. “When he had captured me in the net he took me to the beach and started to cut me, slashing my body with a knife.”

“I felt everything but couldn’t do anything. But then, after some time I started to hear voices calling me and told me to wake up. The voices were my mums, father and you’rs too.”

“I woke up and started to defend myself. When the guy was at the ground the anger bursted in me and I attacked him, slashing his face and body to a pulp. After that, I tried to return to the water but I was too weak. Then I woke up here.”

Mako was angry in his mind, he knew that Xavier would do something bad but using drugs in baits? That was a new trick he couldn’t know that he would do.

“I’m sorry Mako. I should have listened to you, but I was careless…” Jamie apologized.

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t your fault. It was mine, not knowing that he could use that kind of evilness.” Mako reassured.

Jamie smiled. “What now?”

“You’ll stay with me. You are too weak to return to the lake, your wounds needs to be healed properly. I’ll take care of you.” Mako smiled gently.

Jamie felt tears rolling down to his cheeks that he swiped away. “Thank you.”

oOo

Days and weeks passed when Jamie was at Mako’s place, getting his wounds healed.

Mako kept him in a smaller tank, feeding him salmon fillets and small fishes, cleaned and bandaged his wounds.

Jamie got phantom pains and he gnawed his stump to stop them.

Mako wanted to help him but Jamie didn’t let him touch his stump first, but when time passed he started to trust Mako more and let him massage the pain away.

Both enjoyed each others company, knowing that Jamie was safe for now.

They talked and had fun.

The day came when Jamie was healed and ready for returning to the lake.

Jamie felt a little bit sad when he had to leave Mako’s place, he was enjoying being there.

But Mako promised to come to the lake to check out he was okay and keep him company now and then.

When Mako helped Jamie back to the water there was happy clicking noises and water splashed.

Jamie swam a little bit before returning to Mako. “Mako, I can’t thank you enough. I promise to be more careful now.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad that you are okay now and back where you belong.” Mako smiled.

They waved goodbyes to each other, Jamie swimming deeper and Mako walked back to his van.

When Mako returned home, he admitted that he felt a little lonely but he knew that Jamie belonged to the lake and would be happier there.


	11. Realization

Mako visited Jamie by the lake again, checking that everything was okay.

Jamie has been safe now by keeping his promise to be more careful after the last casualty.

There were still hunters even though that what happened to Xavier, but they were out of luck catching Jamie.

Mako was still a little bit nervous every time he went to the lake, fearing that he was followed by other hunters or there would be other people there.

But his fear was needless, people didn’t go to the lake much anymore, fearing that the monster would kill them too.

One evening when Mako was sitting on the dock and Jamie peaked out the water, both watching stars.

“Mako.”

“Yeah?”

Jamie turned to look at Mako’s face and arm. “I’m sorry for attacking you back then.”

“It’s okay. I understand why you did it, you wanted to defense yourself. I’m sorry too for hurting you, I lost my temper there.” Mako said and scratched his neck.

Jamie rose up to the dock, took Mako’s arm where the wounds were and started to lick them.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Mako asked.

“I try to heal them, it’s least I can do.” Jamie said and kept licking and kissing the wounds.

“You don’t have to do that, they are healed pretty well. But thanks for your concern.” Mako smiled.

Jamie nodded and sunk back to the water.

They looked at the stars a little bit more before Mako headed home.

When Jamie had said bye to the Mako, he swam to the lake’s bottom and went to sleep.

 

oOo

Time passed, Mako and Jamie kept meeting at the lake, Mako was either fishing or sitting on the dock checking out his fishing gears.

Every time Mako was there Jamie felt strange in a nice way, his body having these small tingles and his feelings for Mako turned stronger

Those feelings started to appear more and more often.

“Wait, I’m I falling in love with Mako?” Jamie thought.

That can’t be… sure Mako was nice and good looking…

No, no, no… that can’t work, they are two different species.

Mako is a human and he is merfolk…

But still, Jamie couldn’t silence his inner voices, telling him that Mako was made for him, even though he was a human.

He even started to have dreams about Mako, some were nice but in one dream he met Mako at the lake and told him about his feelings.

But Mako just laughed and said. “No one would love a freak like you. Not me or anybody else, ever.”

After that dream, Jamie woke up with sting in his heart.

What if Mako would really say that to him?  
Jamie thought things trough and made his decision, he would tell his feelings for Mako even he would turn him down.


	12. What’s going on?

Jamie’s body had to start to feel weird again when Mako came to visit him at the lake.

 

He felt really hot, his colors changed and he started to exude a special scent.

 

Jamie had these feelings and changings earlier too, but he didn’t know why his body acted like that.

 

oOo

 

Mako noticed Jamie’s odd behavior, he bought gifts for Mako, mostly they were fish bones, rocks and other stuff.

 

He “singed” for him, even though the noise sounded loud screeching.

 

Jamie talked about a nest he made at the lake’s bottom, that he had filled with kelp to keep it comfy.

 

When Mako was sitting on the beach, Jamie rolled on the sand, clicked his teeth and chirped.

 

The last thing he noticed on Jamie was his smell and his colors had changed too.

 

Jamie had that characteristic odor before but now he smelled stronger, a mix of musk and something other.

 

His colors had turned brighter and his belly turned to red, usually his coloring was dark-toned.

 

oOo

 

Every time Mako was with him, his smell made Jamie’s head spin.

 

The scent of Mako is strong and soothing.

 

One day when Mako was fishing Jamie felt his body burning and Mako’s smell didn’t help at all.

 

When Mako took his shirt off Jamie couldn’t help himself, he snatched it and swam to the deeps of the lake.

 

There he sniffed the shirt, inhaling Mako’s scent and feeling his cloaca getting wet and his cock standing from arousing.

 

Jamie swam to his nest where he left the shirt before swimming back to Mako’s boat, staying at the bottom.

 

He looked at the boat where Mako was and started to stroke his cock, Mako’s scent still in his nose.

 

Jamie panted, feeling his face turning hot and his cock was slick.

 

He imagined Mako touching his body before inserting his cock in Jamie’s cloaca.

 

The thrusts, the moanings and groanings, heated bodies tangled together and after some time Mako would fill him with his semen.

 

Just of a though of that made Junkrat screech and spill his cum in the water, staining his hand too.

 

He panted, feeling his body to start cooling off.

 

Jamie stayed still and calmed himself down before swimming back to Mako.

 

Gladly Mako wasn’t mad at him from stealing his shirt, he got a little bit concerned by Jamie leaving off and why he took his shirt.

 

Jamie told him that he got hungry and went hunting, not wanting to tell the truth.

 

Evening came and Mako headed home, promising to Jamie to come back at the lake again tomorrow.

 

At home, Mako had his doubts about Jamie’s behavior.

 

The “singing”, talking about nest he made and other things.

 

He wasn’t sure that what was going on, hopefully Jamie wasn’t getting sick.

 

 

This hot art is made by [TroijanDarts](https://twitter.com/TroijanDarts) from twitter and they gave me permission to use this pic in this fic :)


	13. Truth

Mako visited the town’s library and borrowed books about ancient merfolks and other mythic creatures.

He riffled through pages, finally stopping on a picture that looked like Jamie’s species.

Mako read that this kind of merfolks had been a long-time period on earth but really rarely seen.

The people who had seen them was thought of being crazy when they talked about them.

The chapter talking about color and personality changing caught Mako’s eyes and he read all about it.

He felt a tingle on his body when he had read the whole chapters, so that’s the reason Jamie has been acting weird.

oOo

Mako went to the lake, walked to the dock and started to check out his fishing gears as usually.

Few minutes passed before the water splashed and a head peeked out. 

“Hi Mako.” Jamie chirped happily.

“Hi Jamie, have you been a good boy?” Mako asked.

“Yep. I have been decorating my nest again and looked out new gifts for you.” Jamie smiled and put something on the dock.

There were some rocks and seashells.

“Thank you, these look really nice.” Mako smiled and put the gifts in his gearbox.

Jamie smiled and clicked his teeth.

Mako took a deep breath. “So, that nest you have been talking about, is there a reason you made it?”

“Oh that? I have been decorating it with rocks and seashells, using kelp to make a nice bed to sleep in, much nicer to sleep than on the bare sand.” Jamie explained.

“You have been making noises when I have been here and giving me stuff.”

“The singing, chirping and clicking my teeth? Giving gifts for you? I’m just so happy that you are here and you saved my life, that’s why I sound and do things like that.”

“Your colors and scent have been chacing too. You were darker before and had an odor before but now it’s stronger and the colors are brighter.”

“Ummmm….” Jamie started to feel a little bit nervous.

“Jamie, are you in heat?” Mako finally asked.

He looked at Jamie who’s face has turned red, was he embarrassed?

Mako felt bad, he could have asked that more nicely.

“No… I mean yes… I don’t know… I had these changes earlier but never know why and what causes them… What is heat?” Jamie asked and rubbed his arm stump.

“Well… heat means that you are ready to have a partner that you mate with to get kids.”

“I read from a book that your people had a thing where they gave gifts, singed and made other noises to a person they thought would be a perfect partner for them.”

“And the nest, it was made for the coming offspring.”

When Mako stopped talking he felt his face getting heated up.

There was silence, both didn’t say anything.

Maybe Jamie was tolerating the knowledge he just heard from Mako.  
“Well… if I have been singing for you, giving gifts and talking about the nest because of the heat… I think you are a perfect partner for me.” Jamie said with a blushed face.

“Even without the heat, I wanted to tell you something…”

“Mako, I love you.”


	14. Confessions

Mako was a little bit stunned when Jamie told him that he loved him.

He couldn’t think that Jamie could have such deep feelings for him.

Jamie looked at Mako who hadn’t said anything, he felt a sting in his heart.

Would Mako laugh at him?

Would he say the awful things that he had said in Jamie’s dream?

“Sorry Mako… I… I just should have kept my mouth shut…”

“I bet you feel disgusted now, a creature like me saying I love you…”

Jamie shook a little bit.

“No one would love a freak like me…”

“No.”

Jamie looked at Mako and left out a nervous chuckle. “I knew it…”

“I… I love you too.”

Mako looked ar Jamie with a blushed face.

“It’s just that… I haven’t been with anyone in a long time.”

“And I’m big and old, people haven’t shown interest in me anymore.”

Jamie stood still in the water, feeling his heart flutter a little bit.

“But you, even though we are different species and maybe it’s the heat or not, you showed me that I can still be loved.”  
Mako smiled gently. 

“I admit that I was thinking first that this will not work, but I would like to try it. I would like to be with you.”

Jamie felt his cheeks blushing, some tears of happiness rolled down.

“Mako, thank you…”

Jamie rose up to the dock where he and Mako kissed.

They talked, laughed and enjoyed each others company.

Jamie was calmer now, even though he still had the heat.

The evening came and Mako headed home.

But both didn’t know what the future would bring...


	15. Let’s get it on

Mako read the book about Jamie’s species again.

He wanted to know how long the heat would be, are there other things Jamie would do during it.

When Mako had read the chapter to the end his face was hot, he had no idea that there was much “worse” part yet to come.

oOo

Weeks passed and Mako was at the lake again, sitting on the beach.

It wasn’t easy when Jamie saw him coming, went to next to Mako and rubbed his body on him.

“Mako, fuck me…”

Jamie clicked his teeth, his scent was way more powerful now and the colors were brighter too.

“Fuck me, I want to have your babies.”

Mako tried to calm himself, it’s the heat that made Jamie act crazy.

Yeah, the book told that Jamie’s species heat got to a point where their colors and scent changed again and they went “nuts”.

They clicked their teeth and wanted to mate really badly.

Some of them had even tried to lure humans to have sex with them, there was no info on how that had ended.

“Mako…” Jamie chirped in Mako’s ear, his hand moving on Mako’s body.

Mako gulped when he felt Jamie’s hand moving more and more down.

Jamie rubbed Mako’s crotch.

“Hm? What’s this? You don’t have a cloaca?”

“No. Humans have different sex organs than merfolk.”

Mako felt his face heating up, it was awkward to tell for another species how humans worked.

“Oh? Can I see yours? I never saw human’s mating organs.”

Jamie chirped again and smiled.

Mako sighed.

“Fine.”

He sifted himself, opened his zipper and freed his cock.

Jamie’s eyes went wide open, looking at the display.

“Wow, it’s big and it looks almost like mine.”

Jamie rubbed his down part a little bit and his own cock started to stand.

Mako’s face was red, looking at Jamie’s junk that was long and slick.

“You have two sex organs?”

“Yep. Do people have only one?”

“Ummm… yes…”

“I can have babies too. Some of us males can have them and others not. Can human males have babies?”

“Kind of yes.”

“Oh God…” Mako thought.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to start telling Jamie about human bodies.

And now he knew why Jamie talked a lot about having kids with Mako, he could make them.

Mako jolted a little bit when Jamie’s hand touched his cock and stroked it.

Jamie watched as it was growing.

“Oh, they can get even bigger?”

Mako huffed, Jamie’s hand felt so good on his junk.

“I bet you have a lot of spunk, you would fill me so nicely with your semen and I would have lots of kids. ”

Jamie grinned and stroked the cock faster, watching out his sharp claws.

Mako had lots of thoughts going in his mind.

It was really long when he had sex, but making it with Jamie would be weird.

And the fact Jamie could have babies, Mako didn’t want Jamie to get pregnant.

It was the heat making Jamie wanting the babies and not himself.

Mako was thinking so much that he didn’t notice himself cumming.

Jamie looked at the white stuff on his hand and licked it.

“Yummy, it tastes good.”

Jamie laid on his back and fingered his cloaca.

“Mako, let’s do it already… Please…”

Mako felt his heart racing, he wasn’t still sure should he do it.

But looking at his cock that was still hard and Jamie who wiggled his hips slightly temptingly way he couldn't take it.

He searched his pockets where he found out a condom.  
Mako opened the package and rolled it on his junk.

“What’s that?

“It’s a condom.”

“What’s a condom?”

“It prevents people from coming pregnant.”

Jamie looked at Mako.

“You don’t want to have babies with me?”

“Not now sorry, but maybe later. I admit that I’m not ready to be the father and I don’t want you to regret it too.”

“Maybe it’s the heat that makes you want to have kids really soon but it’s best to wait.”

Jamie smiled.

“It’s okay. I’m glad that you want to have babies with me at some part.”

Mako smiled back at Jamie, sifted himself near him and adjusted his cock for the cloaca.

Slowly he inserted his junk inside, feeling the hole being tight and slick.

Jamie bit his lip, feeling the cock going in more and more.

Finally with a wet pop it was completely in, making Jamie yelp a little bit.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

“I’m fine. It fills me so nicely.”

Mako waited a little bit, letting Jamie relax his organ before he started to move again.

The cock moved in and out, making lewd sounds.

Jamie purred and lolled his tongue out.

Mako huffed, feeling the cloaca relaxing enough so he could move his cock in and out more.

“It feels so good…” 

Jamie chirped happily, feeling his organ getting wetter and his own cock getting hard.

Mako looked at Jamie’s junk and started to stroke it.

Jamie mewled, Mako’s big hand felt so good on his cock.

Mako added speed with the trusts and strokes.

Both panted and moaned, feeling their orgasms getting closer.

“Mako…”

Jamie purred more loudly, rose up and kissed on Mako’s neck gently.

Mako supported Jamie’s hips with another hand while the other kept stroking the cock.

Strokes and trusts later both came, Mako grunted quietly and Jamie left out a small shriek.

They were catching their breaths before Mako slipped his cock out of the cloaca.

Jamie felt fatigued but he still moved back to the water so he wouldn’t dry too much.

He looked at Mako who took the condom off and tied it shut.

“Fuck, that was great. Thanks Mako.”

“You’re welcome. How are you feeling? Was I too rough?”

“Don’t worry, you weren’t rough. I feel really good, I think my body is more calmed down now.”

“Good.”

Jamie lied down in the water, near the beach.  
“You said that you maybe would make kids with me… Is it true?”

“Yes. I’m not ready for being a father. But maybe in the future, it would be nice to have offsprings.”

Mako looked at Jamie and smiled sweetly to him.

Jamie felt himself blushing, he turned away and giggled.

“You would be a great father.”

Both looked at each other, Jamie went closer to Mako and they kissed.

Rest of the day they were on the beach, talking and enjoying the presence of each other.


	16. Nightmares

Jamie slept restlessly at the lake’s bottom.

He was sawing a weird dream.

He woke up on a beach, but he couldn’t move

He saw two figures laying down further from him.

Jamie recognized that the figures were his parents.

“Mum!” “Dad!” 

His parents didn’t respond.

Then Jamie saw that his parent's bodies were rotting and scarred horribly. 

They turned their head to looked at Jamie, both were missing their eyes.

“Jamie…” 

Jamie’s body shook when his parents started to crawl towards him, calling his name.

He woke up, his heart pounded fast.

oOo

Another night Jamie saw a nightmare again.

This time he was at the same beach where was in his first dream.

But this time he was alone and trapped in a net.

Jamie looked at his surroundings and tried to free himself.

“Well well, look who we got here.”

There was the sadistic tone that Jamie knew who it belonged to.

It was the asshole hunter Xavier.

Xavier walked closer, holding his trademark knife.

“It’s just you and me now. Mako isn’t here to help you anymore...”

He turned and pointed a body on his side.

It was Mako whose body was covered with deep cuts and they were still bleeding.

Jamie’s eyes wined up, he shrieked and thrashed around with no use.

“Now let the fun begin.”

Xavier laughed manically and started to slash Jamie with his knife.

Jamie felt his body burning and he shouted loudly.

He woke up in panic, feeling his stump stinging.

Jamie looked at it and saw blood flowing in the water.

He had slashed his stump in his dreams violently and opened the old scars.

Jamie took some algae and tied it around his stump, hoping it would help.

oOo

But when the days passed and the stump got worse, the flesh looked red and infected.

Jamie started to feel weak and feverish.

One day Mako was at the lake fishing and he saw a familiar figure swimming towards his boat.

Jamie rose to the surface, his face and colors looked pale.

“Jamie, what’s wrong?”

“Mako. My stump, it looks bad.”

Jamie rose his stump up and showed it to Mako.

Mako saw that it was really badly infected and needed treatment quickly.

He had no other option than take Jamie to home with him and treat him there.

“Hop in.”

Mako helped Jamie in his boat, drove to the shore and took Jamie to his arms.

He hurried to his van and drove to his home as fast as possible.

Mako had to do something to the infection before it could spread further.

And if that would happen, he even didn’t dare to think about it...


	17. How our parents met

Jamie laid down at the bathtub and waited for Mako to come back from the town.

Mako said that he will get some medicine for Jamie.

He came back with vaccines and some other things that should make Jamie better.

Jamie gulped when he saw the needle.

“Sorry, this will sting a little bit.”

Mako injected the vaccine in Jamie who hissed little bit when the needle hit his skin.

“Good boy. Now I spread healing cream and put a bandage on your stump.”

Jamie looked at Mako’s working and gritted his teeth when the medicine stung little bit his stump.

“There we go. Now we need to wait and hope the meds will work.”

Mako looked at Jamie who looked at his stump with a sad face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I did this to myself. I saw a dream where Xavier caught me and slashed me with his knife.”

“The dream felt so real… I even didn’t realize that I was slashing my own stump in my dreams.”

Mako stroked Jamie’s back gently.

“Have you seen any other bad dreams? It’s okay, you can tell me ”

“I saw a dream of my parents. We all were on the beach but my parents…”

“They were living corpses, their bodies were rotting and they crawled towards me and called my name…”

Jamie started to shook and tears rolled down on his cheeks.

Mako carefully hugged Jamie who nuzzled his head on Mako’s chest and sniffled.

Both were silent, Mako comforting Jamie by hugging him and Jamie enjoying Mako’s warmth.

oOo

Days passed and Mako kept taking care of Jamie.

Jamie’s arm stump looked better already but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Mako gave Jamie vaccines, used the healing cream and changed the bandages often.

“Mako?”

“Yeah?”

“How did your parents met?”

Mako froze.

He never thought of Jamie asking about that and he didn’t want to ask about that from Jamie because of his traumatic past.

“I hope that I don’t sound rude but why you ask?”

“I admit that it would be nice to hear about your parents, you have already heard about mine.”

Mako sat down next to the bathtub and thought.

“They met at the farmer fair. My mum was selling vegetables and my dad passed her selling-table.”

“It was those love at first sight-cliches. My dad looked at my mum and felt his heart flutter.”  
“He bought some vegetables and they talked little bit. Both liked the presence of each other.”

“Both went to different routes after the fair. Weeks later they met at the farm they both worked. When they worked my dad asked my mum out.”

“They dated for a while, their feelings getting deeper for each other.”

“Then one day my dad asked her hand and she said yes. Years passed and I was born. My parents owned their own farm now.”

“I lived there for many years and when I turned adult I moved out. I lived in different places but the house near the lake where you live was the last place I decided to stay.”

“It’s peaceful, far from people and big enough for my pig Rosie to play etc.”

Mako looked at Jamie who had been quiet the whole time and he looked remorseful.

“Jamie, what’s wrong?”

“I feel bad for your pig. I killed her in a horrible way… and I know this isn’t bringing her back but I’m sorry.

Mako smiled gently.

“It’s okay, I forgive you. I can see her in the afterlife when my journey on the earth ends.”

Jamie gave a tiny smile.

“Sorry for asking but how did your parents met Jamie?”

Jamie scratched his neck.

“My mum and dad lived in the ocean before moving here. Both lived different sides of the coral reef.”

“One day my mum was hunting fishes for food but she got caught in an old net.”

“My dad swam pass her by luck when he was searching seashells. ”

“He saw her being in trouble and freed her by gnawing the net. My mum was very grateful to him and they introduced them to each other.”

“They never saw each other even though they lived as neighbors. Both talked and talked before swimming back to their homes.”

“My dad told me that he knew that my mum would be the perfect mate for him.”

“Months passed and then came the day when my dad proposed my mum. They decided to leave the sea and move to a nice place.”

“They searched and searched, finally founding this lake and moved in.”

“Then came the heat and they did the same things I did to you; giving gifts and singing. The second day they mated and one day mum was expecting me.”

“The day came when I was hatched from the egg and started to live with my parents.”

Jamie rubbed his stump carefully.

“You know the rest of the story…”

Mako gently petted Jamie’s back.

“I wonder if our parents would whoop our asses if they knew what has been going on between us?”

Jamie left out an amused snort.

“I bet they would do that.”

Mako chuckled.

oOo

Jamie stayed with Mako and his stump + body got healed.

He was ready to get released at the lake again.

Mako and Jamie hugged and kissed before Jamie swam into the deeps.

Yet again Mako felt little bit lonely again, being with Jamie warmed his heart and he liked his company a lot.

He admitted to himself that when Jamie told his dad proposing his mum, Mako got curious that did the merfolk had similarities with humans proposing ways?

Maybe there was info about that in the books...


	18. Hmmmm…..

Mako read the books, looking info about merfolk’s proposing ways and marriage.

Many of them seemed the same as humans had, except that they didn’t use rings and kissed after the “you are now husband and wife”-announcement.

The merfolk sang a small song instead and they got a special mark on them so others knew they were together.

There was info about rumors that some merfolks got married to humans too.

There wasn’t knowledge that how their relationships worked out tough.

Mako put the book down and thought.

He was married once in his life when was younger with a man, but their future plans didn’t mix with each other so it was best for both to divorce.

After that, he didn’t think about getting married again much.

Mako dated people after he got healed about the divorce, but then his age started to get a grip on him and his looks weren’t in the best shape anymore.

But now he met Jamie who showed his love to him and told about his feelings to him.

Mako admitted it that his heart fluttered when he heard Jamie telling him that he loved him.

In many years many didn’t show interest in Mako but Jamie changed it.

It was a little bit weird first because Jamie isn’t a human, but now all that time they were together it didn’t matter anymore.

The more Mako thought, the idea of him and Jamie getting married didn’t sound bad.

Only thing was that they were two different species, so making things work would be hard.

Jamie needed water to live and even though he would either use the bathtub or a tank, it wouldn’t be best for a long time period.

Mako didn’t want to prison Jamie in a small tub, he wanted that he could move freely.

And then was he, he couldn’t live in the water.

It wasn’t a bad idea but he couldn’t breathe underwater.

He laughed to himself that he wouldn’t get a diving suit just for that.

Maybe Jamie knew about marriage about humans and merfolks, Mako needed to ask about it next time they met.

Hopefully, he can ask about it without getting Jamie to be suspicious


	19. Curiosity

Mako visited Jamie at the lake.

When Jamie saw the familiar figure sitting on the beach, he swam fastly towards it.

“Hi Mako.”

“Hi Jamie, how have you been?”

“Great, I haven’t seen nightmares in a long time.”

“That’s great to hear. By the way…”

“Yes?”

“Did your parents tell you rumors or stories about humans and merfolks getting married? I admit that I have read about it from the books but they didn’t give much info.”

Jamie thought for a moment.

“If I remember correctly both my mum and dad had relatives and friends who got married with humans.”

“Really? Weren’t humans dangerous that period time too? Were the merfolk and humans angry towards each other?”

“Sometimes yes and sometimes no. Either the human saved the merfolk or another way around that caused them to fell in love.”

“Of course there was the thing that both sides were like “that is so wrong!” “you are two different species, that can never work!” and “that is against nature’s order!”

Jamie kept a small pause.

“But the folks who fell in love didn’t care about all the fuss, they loved each other and only that mattered.”

“How did they get married? I don’t want to sound mean but I bet it was hard because others lived on the land and others in the water.”

“The humans can’t breathe underwater and I think it’s cruel to keep merfolk in a bathtub or some other places, they need to move freely.”

Jamie nodded in agreement.

“That’s true. My parents told me that there is a special ritual that when married either the merfolks could turn into humans or the humans turn into merfolk.”

“That sounds amazing, how the ritual works?”

Jamie looked at Mako and grinned.

“Is there a reason that you want to know about this subject?”

Mako cleared his throat.

“I’m just curious…”

Jamie shrugged, maybe letting Mako know about the ritual wouldn’t hurt.

“The ritual goes like this; first is the wedding thing, then either the human or merperson decides that which one wants to transform.”

“When the decision is made the gifts that the pair had given each other are connected, making a special amulet that is given to the person who wants to do the transformation.”

“The transformation takes some time, probably weeks or a month. By the time it’s on the person will slowly turn to their other form.”

“If the human is transforming into merfolk in the last part is best to be in the water because the transformation is over and you need .”

“And if the merfolk is transforming into a human they should move on land so they don’t drown.”

“Does the gift have to be something special for the ritual?”

“Nah, you can give anything like a nice shaped rock or a seashell etc.”

Mako sat in silence for a moment and thought all the info Jamie had told him.

“Is there something else you would like to know?”

“Nah, I got everything I needed. Thanks Jamie.”

Jamie smiled.

“You’re welcome. Now, if you don’t mind shall we do some smooching?”

Mako left out an amused huff.

He and Jamie gave each other small kiss first before they started to kiss each other more passionately.

Mako made Jamie lay down on the water gently where Jamie’s tail swayed enthusiastically.

Mako tasted the sweetness on his lips when Jamie’s lips touched his owns.

They kept kissing and Jamie purred, his ear fins wiggled in happiness.

Mako gently nippled Jamie’s lip that made him purr even more.

There were small waves that made Mako’s clothes wet but he didn't care.

After the kissing both looked at each other's eyes, Jamie’s eyes reminded of burning fire and Mako’s eyes reminded of warm sand.

Jamie smiled sweetly and Mako smiled back, both hearts beating fast.

It was late and Mako went home.

When Mako slept he saw a pleasant dream about him and Jamie.

In the morning he woke up happy and started to plan his surprise for Jamie, hoping he would like it.


	20. I feel something happening here

Mako searched his cabinets, drawers and other places for a gift he would give to Jamie.

Finally, he found one of the rings he wore when he was a teenager.

It was special to him, bringing back many sweet memories.

Hopefully, this would be good enough for Jamie.

oOo

It was a beautiful day at the lake.

Mako sat on the sand and nervously looked at the ring.

What if Jamie doesn’t like it?

Was Mako moving too quickly?

He and Jamie had known each other for months and a year now but still...

Mako looked at the lake, seeing a familiar dorsal fin on the surface.

He quickly hid the ring in his pocket.

Jamie rose to the sand and smiled.

“Hi Mako.”

“H… hi Jamie.”

“Are you okay? You sound a little bit weird.”

“I’m okay, it’s nothing…”

Mako turned to look away from Jamie.

Jamie tilted his head.

“There’s is something. You can tell me what it is.”

Mako took a deep breath, took Jamie’s hand to his and looked into his eyes.

“J… Jamie…”

With another deep breath, he took the ring from his pocket and showed it to Jamie.

“Would you like to search seas with me until our tides are meant to end?”

Jamie looked at the ring and started to shiver.

Fuck, Mako went too fast for him…

“Yes, I will search seas with you! Oh Mako!”

Jamie jumped on Mako who fell on the sand from the sudden weight, Jamie kissing him all over his face and purring happily.

“S… sorry, I didn’t mean to knock you over. I’m… I’m just so happy…”

Jamie giggled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Mako smiled and wiped the tears away.

“Great to hear that you are happy. I admit that I was worried that I was going too fast with things.”

Both looked at each other, smiled and kissed.

“Oh yeah, I have to give you a gift too! Wait here.”

Jamie dived into the deeps, Mako rose up and waited for him to come back.

Few minutes later Jamie came back, holding a grey colored heart-shaped stone

Mako looked at the gift.

“It’s beautiful.”

Jamie waved his tail enthusiastically.

“Good that you like it. Now, shall we plan the wedding and which would do the transformation?”

Mako nodded.


	21. Wedding

Mako and Jamie made an agreement that their wedding would be a week later at sunset, both kept their gifts for themselves for the coming event.

Both talked and thought that which would make the transformation, giving each other the time to think about it.

At home Mako thought about it, should he turn to the merfolk or should Jamie turn in to a human?

Jamie has been in the water his whole life, it sounded wrong for Mako to take him away from his home environment.

But then again how Mako would survive when he is turned into merfolk?

How quickly he would adjust for that?

Would Jamie teach him in their living ways?

Mako sat there, thinking and remembering that he hadn’t many friends and most of his relatives had passed away or he was bad terms with them.

Jamie was alone too, losing his parents at a young age and maybe there aren’t many left from his species.

And if there were, they would live far away.

Mako thought of being with Jamie who smiled so sweetly for him and made him feel wanted.

He made his decision…

oOo

A week later Mako and Jamie met at the lake, having a beautiful sunset.

Both smiled and blushed, their hearts beated fast.

“Shall we?”

“Yes.”

Mako sat on the sand and Jamie rose enough to the beach, keeping his tail in the water.

They gave each other gifts and singed small songs.

“Now, which us should do the transformation?”

“I would like to do it.”

“Are you sure? You can’t change back to human after the ritual.”

Mako nodded.

“I’m sure. I don’t have many friends on land, I would be lonely.”

“And I don’t want to rob you from your home.”

Mako took Jamie’s hand to his.

“I would love to join your world and search the seas, being with you and in the future having kids of our own.”

Jamie’s eyes started to water and he sniffled.

“How I managed to get myself such a sweet partner?”

Mako swiped the tears away and smiled sweetly.

“I should ask that from you too.”

Jamie leaned on Mako’s palm and purred.

Both looked at their gifts before Mako handed his to Jamie who mused a small spell that made the gifts fuse into a necklace.

Mako awed it.

“It’s beautiful.”

Jamie nodded and put it on Mako’s neck.

“The only thing to do now is to wait. Like I said earlier, it maybe takes weeks or months for the transformation to finish.”

“Was it that in the ending of the transformation I should be in the water?”

“Yes. You will start to have gills and you can’t breathe the air normally for a while.”

“Okay. Where we should go after my transformation?”

Jamie thought for a moment.

“If I remember correctly my parents once told me that this lake is connected in the ocean where they came from by a river.”

“I would love to go to my parent's birth sea, their home.”

“The lake is nice but I think it wouldn’t be safe, more and more hunters would come after us. ”

Mako nodded in agreement.

“I will take you to the ocean, I promise.”

Jamie smiled, both looked at each other and gave small kisses.

The evening came to its end, first stars showing in the sky.

Mako and Jamie said bye to each other, Jamie swimming to the bottom and started to sleep.

Mako drove home and headed straight to the bed too.

He dreamed of his new form and living with Jamie, feeling warmth inside and he smiled in his sleep.

Mako couldn’t wait to start his new life with Jamie when the time comes.


	22. Plannings

Mako looked at the map, searching the river Jamie told about him.

He found it out, looking out that was there a road near it that let to the sea.

Mako made plans for how he could get Jamie safely to the sea and himself too.

He had the van, maybe he should tie up the small tank where Jamie has been when he was at Mako’s home in it?

The trailer wouldn’t be a good option, people could see Jamie.

And even when he covered the tank it would still be risky.

What about his house?

Should he sell it or…

oOo

Mako drove to the lake to see Jamie and talk about the plans about how they could get to the sea.

Jamie rested on the lake’s bottom when he saw a familiar boat.

He swam quickly to it and peeked his head on the surface.

“Hi Mako.”

“Hi Jamie. I made some plans and I would like to hear your opinions about them.”

“Okay.”

Mako and Jamie talked things through, both wanted to get to the sea as safely as possible.

“I think your plans sound great. I admit that I can’t wait for the final part of your transformation.”

Mako nodded.

“Me either.”

“How have you been feeling? Seen any visible changes?”

Mako shook his head.

“Not yet.”

Jamie scanned Mako’s body.

“Hm?”

“Sorry. I just imagined that would be your new form. You are big and strong, making a perfect shark, a whale shark or something else.”

“I have seen dreams of us at our new home, having kids and growing old together.”

Mako smiled.

“Lovely dreams, I have seen the same dreams that you had. Being a shark or whale shark sounds great.”

Jamie rose enough to lean on the boat and cupped Mako’s cheek with his hand.

“I wish I knew a way to speed up the transformation, it would be so sweet to start a new chapter in our lives.”

Mako turned and kissed Jamie’s palm.

“Yeah. Come here, I’m in the mood for smooching.”

Jamie giggled, let Mako lean to his lips and they changed lots of kisses.

It was coming late, both said bye to each other and headed home.

At night when they slept they saw dreams of their new lives, making them happy.

oOo

Weeks had passed and Mako started to feel weird.

He looked a the mirror and saw some minor changes in himself.

Was it the time?

If yes Mako needed to put his plans in action, and soon...


	23. Old life ends and new begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has come to it's end, but there will be a sequel to it at some point :)

Mako felt his body changing more and more.

He remembered Jamie’s words of getting in the water in the last part of the transformation.

Mako lifted the tank in the van, tied it up tight so it would stay still when he’s driving to the sea and finally he filled it.

He went back to his house, took a small locket that had a picture of Rosie inside with him and went out.

Mako collected all the stuff, throwing them on the porch, poured gasoline on his house and lit it on fire.

He watched as his home burned, the fire crackled and black thick smoke rose up on the sky.

Mako stood there for a while before he went to his van and drove to the lake to fetch Jamie.

oOo

When Mako arrived at the lake he took his boat and drove it at the lake’s center.

Jamie heard the familiar voice of a specific motor and swam to the surface.

“Hi Mako, is everything okay?”

“Jamie, I think it’s our time to leave the lake…”

Jamie’s eyes opened wide, knowing that what was happening.

He nodded and climbed on the boat.  
Mako drove fastly at the shore, lifted Jamie to his arms and run to the van.

Gently he put Jamie in the tank.

“Hang on, I will drive to the beach as fast as I can and try to get us there without any troubles.”

“Okay.”

Mako shut the van’s doors, headed to the driver’s seat and started the engine.

oOo

He remembered that when he looked at the map there was a route near the river that wasn’t been used in many years because it was hard and a little bit dangerous to drive on it.

Mako took his chances with the road, knowing that he would avoid other traffic etc.

The news report was coming from the radio.

“This is just in, there is a house on fire near the lake. The fire was noticed by a mailman who was driving past the place and saw the smoke in the sky from the road.”

“It’s still unknown that who’s house was it and were there people inside. There are firefighters putting out the fire and searching for possible bodies.”

Mako sighed in relief, he had thrown all his personal papers and other info’s about him into the house before setting it on fire.

oOo

The road was bumpy, Mako hoped that Jamie would hold on tight and wouldn’t fly over the tank.

Finally, they arrived at the beach.

Mako searched a quiet place where he could stop and take Jamie out.

He found one behind a gliff, drove there and stopped his van.

His body felt strange and he felt like he couldn’t breathe properly too.

Mako opened the doors and saw that Jamie was okay.

“We are at the beach.”

“Mako, you don’t sound so good.”

Jamie looked at Mako’s neck and saw something forming on it.

“I think my transformation is it in the final part. We should hurry.”

Mako lifted Jamie to his arms and started to carry him towards the sea.

His steps started to feel heavier and his breathing started to hitch.

Jamie looked at Mako with a worried expression.

“Please, let Mako make into the water in time.” he prayed in his mind.

“J… Jamie…”

“Yeah?”

“There’s something in my pocket, c… could you get it and keep it for yourself for a while?”

“Sure.”

Jamie took the locket and with his final strength, Mako walked deeper into the water.

When they were deep enough Mako let Jamie go and fainted.

“Mako!”

Jamie looked at his partner who breathed heavily and looked like he was in pain.

Suddenly a huge bubble appeared around Mako, hiding him inside.

Jamie panicked, he swam around the bubble and called Mako’s name.

He looked at his surroundings, hoping no-one would see them.

It felt like an hour before the bubble vanished around Mako.

Jamie looked at Mako who was still passed out and, floating in the water and his body was curled up.

“M...Mako?”

Jamie swam to Mako and put his hand gently on his cheek.

“Mako, please open your eyes.”

Nothing happened.

Jamie felt tears rolling down on his cheeks.

“Wake up…”

Mako didn’t response.

Jamie started to cry and his body shook.

“Please…”

After some time there was a small huff.

Mako opened his eyes and saw Jamie crying.

“Jamie?”

Jamie jolted when he heard his name called.

He looked at Mako who smiled gently to him.

“Mako!”

Jamie hugged Mako tightly, tears turning from sadness to happiness and relief.

“Oh Mako, I thought you died. I… I was so afraid…”

Mako hugged Jamie back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to worry you.”

“I was in this dream-like world, feeling my body transforming slowly and being held by invisible chains. There was silence, then I heard noises.”

“I realized that it was you calling me, sounding sad and terrified. I broke free and came towards your voice, then I woke up.”

Jamie wiped his tears away.

“I’m so glad that you are okay, I was afraid that the transformation went wrong.”

Mako swam a little bit, getting used to his new form.

“How do I look?”

“You look, great, you have turned into a mako shark.”

Mako looked at is body, seeing the big gray tail, feeling the dorsal fin on his back and he traced his hands on his gills.

“Oh, I kept your locket safe. Here it is.”

“Thanks.”

Mako opened it and shoved the picture inside from it to Jamie who smiled.

“Cute picture.”

“I thought that this would be the one I wanted to save and keep it as a small memory of my past.”

Both looked at the wide and open world around them.

They took their hands to each other’s and started swimming farter into the sea.

Their old lives ended and a new chapter started.

What the future would bring to Jamie and Mako?


End file.
